nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nickelodeon Magazine Presents
Nickelodeon Magazine Presents, originally Nick Jr. Magazine Presents and later renamed Nickelodeon Comics, was a series of one-shot special magazines spun off from Nickelodeon Magazine in the 2000s. Almost every magazine consisted of comics and activities based on Nicktoons, both new and reprinted from the regular magazine, and often included a two-sided poster. These magazines were usually published as tie-ins with special Nicktoon episodes or movies that were premiering at the time. Magazines could be acquired in stores or through a subscription with the Nick Mag Club. Cover gallery Nick Jr. Magazine Presents Rugrats_in_Paris_Movie_Magazine_Nick_Mag_Presents_2000.jpg| NickMagPresents SpongeBob 1.jpg| Nick Mag Presents Hey Arnold cover Nicktoons Special 2001.jpg| Nickelodeon Magazine Presents Greatest Puzzles, Pranks, and Comics.jpg| FC595291-FD52-4A03-B3F7-3834A5BBAB8D.jpeg| NickMagPresents JimmyNeutronMovie.jpg| Nickelodeon_Magazine_Presents_Rocket_Power_cover_Nicktoons_Special_2002.jpg| NickMagPresents_SpongeBob_2.jpg| NickMagPresents HeyArnold.jpg| Blues Clues Special 2 Magazine Summer Fall 2002.jpg| Dora Explorer Special 1 Magazine Fall Winter 2002 .jpg| Nick_Mag_Presents_Wild_Thornberrys_Movie_Magazine_2002.jpg| NickMagPresents_SpongeBob_3.jpg| No Image 2.png| No Image 2.png| Rugrats_Go_Wild_Movie_Magazine_2003_Nick_Mag_Presents.jpg| Nick Mag Presents FOP Summer 2003.jpg| Blues Clues Special 3 Magazine cover Summer Fall 2003.jpg| Nick_Mag_Presents_Jimmy_Neutron_Double_Oh_No_Nicktoons_2003.jpg| Nick Mag Presents Best of Nicktoons Comics.jpg| NickMagPresents FOP Spring 2004.jpg| Blues_Clues_Nick_Jr_Special_Magazine_Spring_2004.jpg| Nick Mag Presents Best of Nick Mag Summer 2004.jpg| NickMagPresents AllGrownUp.jpg| Nick_Mag_Presents_Spongebob_Movie_Magazine_2004.jpg| Nickelodeon_Magazine_presents_A_Series_of_Unfortunate_Events_December_2004.jpg| Best of Nick Mag All-Comics Issue.jpg| NickMagPresents FOP Summer 2005.jpg| NickMagPresents DannyPhantom.jpg| Nick_Mag_Presents_Best_of_Shake_up_your_Winter_2005.jpg| Nick_Mag_Presents_Spongebob_Oh_What_a_Knight_March_2006.jpg| BestOfNickMag AllPranksSpecial.jpg| Nick Mag Presents Nicktoons Summer Splashtacular.jpg| NickMagPresents Avatar 1.jpg| Nick_Mag_Presents_SpongeBob_I_Touched_My_Brain_October_2006.jpg| October 2006}} Nick_Mag_Presents_Best_of_Nickelodeon_Magazine_Winter_Fun_2006.jpg| NickMagPresentsAllComicsSpecial 2007.jpg| Nick Mag Presents Huge Fun Inside.jpg| TeeNick_Behind_the_Scenes_Kids_Choice_Awards_Nick_Mag_Presents_June_2007.jpg| Nick_Mag_Presents_Best_of_Nickelodeon_Magazine_All_Animal_Special_2007.jpg| Avatar_Enter_the_Fire_Nation_Nick_Mag_Presents_2007.jpg| Nick_Mag_Presents_Nicktoons_Spongebob_Thar_He_Blows_Nov_2007.jpg| NickMagPresentsAllComicsSpecial 2008.jpg| Nick_Mag_Presents_Spongebob_Go_West_Young_Sponge_2008.jpg| Nick_Mag_Presents_best_of_Puzzles_Pranks_Patrick_2008.jpg| Nickelodeon Comics Nick_Mag_Presents_Nickelodeon_Comics_September_2008_SpongeBob.jpg| SpongeBob_Monster_Halloween_Issue_Nick_Mag_Presents_October_2008.jpg| Nick_Mag_Presents_Nickelodeon_Comics_November_2008_Giant_Size_Comics.jpg| Nick_Mag_Presents_Nickelodeon_Comics_Winter_Fun_2008.jpg| Nick Comics Presents FOP Winter 2009.jpg| Nickelodeon_Comics_magazine_cover_SpongeBob_Time_Travel_Special_2009.jpg| Nick_Mag_Presents_Nickelodeon_Comics_magazine_cover_Spongebob_June_2009.jpg| Advertising Best_of_Nickelodeon_Magazine_print_ad_Oct_1999_Zelda_Van_Gutters.jpg|Ad for the first 'Best of Nickelodeon Magazine' issue, available in stores October 1999, featuring mascot Zelda Van Gutters. Rugrats in Paris Official Movie Magazine print ad NickMag Nov 2000.jpg|Ad for Rugrats in Paris: The Movie Official Movie Magazine, October 2000 Nicktoons Magazine advertisement Nickelodeon Magazine June July 2002.jpg|2002 advertisement for three Nicktoons magazines Nick_Mag_Presents_club_print_ad_NM_Feb_2003.jpg|February 2003 ad Nick Mag Presents print ad NM Dec Jan 2004.jpg|December / January 2004 ad for the Fairly Odd Parents Magazine, Jimmy Neutron Movie Magazine, and SpongeBob Nautical Nonsense Nickelodeon_Magazine_Presents_advertisement_May_2004.jpg|May 2004 subscription advertisement . NIck Mag Club advertisement Nickelodeon Magazine October 2004 nicktoons.jpg|October 2004 ad for the Nick Mag Club. Nick Mag club advertisement Nickelodeon Magazine November 2005.jpg|November 2005 ad for the Nick Mag Club. Nick Mag Presents Spongebob Time Travel Oh What a Knight print ad March 2006.jpg|March 2006 ad for the Time Travel Issue Nickelodeon Magazine April 2006 advertisement nick mag presents all pranks issue.jpg|April 2006 ad for the All Pranks issue. Fairly_OddParents_Nick_Mag_Presents_print_ad_Nick_Mag_June_July_2006.jpg|June/July 2006 ad for Fairly OddParents TEENick_Behind_the_Scenes_Nick_Mag_presents_print_ad_Aug_2007.jpg|August 2007 ad for TEENick: Behind the Scenes at the Kids' Choice Awards Nick_Mag_Club_Go_West_Young_Sponge_print_ad_Nick_Mag_April_2008.jpg|2008 ad for the Nick Mag Club and 'Go West Young Sponge' Nicktoons comics club print ad NickMag dec jan 2009.jpg|Ad for the Nick Mag Club (now renamed Nickelodeon Comics Club) and 'Giant-Size Comics' Nickelodeon Comics Club print ad Nick Mag Presents June 2009.jpg|2009 print ad for the Nickelodeon Comics Club (formerly the Nick Mag Club) External links * Information on the early specials at The Unofficial Rugrats Online * Nickelodeon Comics Club on Avatar Wiki * Nick Mag comics at Livejournal See Also *Nickelodeon Magazine *Nick Jr. Family Magazine *Nick Mag Club Category:Comic books Category:Nickelodeon Magazine